


love and fondness

by davidelizabeth



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davidelizabeth/pseuds/davidelizabeth
Summary: With a start, he looked down and smiled when his eyes locked with the soft amber eyes, full of love and still crusted with the sleep he had just woken up from.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Ignatz Victor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Fire Emblem Three Houses Rarepair Port Secret Santa





	love and fondness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doop_doop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doop_doop/gifts).



> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! I hope this is 2 ur liking?? if its not, throw me a message and im 100% willing to give this another go <3!!!!!

When Lorenz woke, all was quiet and peaceful. Outside, the rain thundered away without a care in the world. The smell of it seeping through the slight cracks in the window in a soothing perfume. Sleep still clinging to his mind, as he slowly began to wade through it to arrive at consciousness, with the warmth of the sheets, and the body beside his own trying to lull him back to sleep. It was a beautiful morning, the birds singing quietened by the thick curtains covering the windows the best they could.

Almost everyone had the day off, Byleth calling for a day of rest before their next campaign, forcing the remnants of their class to pull the breaks, and stop for the day the best they could. It had been tough to agree to the day of rest, feeling like everything was coming at them without cease or hesitation.

Stepping back, however, he could clearly agree that they had needed it. Claude had barely been able to keep up his banter, Hilda’s endlessly bubbly personality misplaced, and most importantly, Ignatz’ firm but fair hand going slack with fatigue and emotional exhaustion.

After his agreement, the tables turned on the Golden Deer. With his support, Byleth managed to threaten, intimidate, and finally to pled with the others for them to take a break, to stop, and to rest. They had been going strong for so long without any interruption or relaxation, many of them living day to day, separated from each other. Only to be thrown headfirst into a resistance lead by a professor most had thought long dead and buried.

Softly shaking his head, he moved closer to his bed partner, pressing his face as close to Ignatz’ hair as possible. Lorenz knows that the smaller man only uses essential hair products, but his hair had always managed to smell so sweet and be so soft. It was his favourite thing, to cradle Ignatz to his chest, and skimpy run his hands through his hair, till he had lulled the other to sleep.

His love for Ignatz was like a rose bush in the best way. It took time and care to cultivate, and there were some thorns, but the flowers when they bloomed made every bit of pain, blood, and sweat worth it. He had a dream in the back of his mind that he squashed back the best he could. A thought of one day breeding a rose that would capture the exact shade of his lovers’ eyes, something that could live on much longer than the both of them and be an eternal symbol of their love.

They had been together for so long, since the tail end of their time spent at the academy. He had been so nervous, and so worried to finally try to woo Ignatz for his hand. He had ended up making an absolute fool of himself. Still, Ignatz had shook his head and pulled him into a sweet, loving kiss that had shook him down to his bones, seemingly remaking his whole body from the ground up.

Following this exchange, a slow courtship grew. One that had survived the birth of the war and had lived and thrived with them. They had fought beside each other, lived together and had developed as a pair. At the start, they had danced around each other in a way that made both of them laugh nowadays. Gifts exchanged that neither party liked, delicious meals shared over awkward conversations, that with time had become as natural as breathing.

The other Golden Deer had watched their courtship with bated breath, with sneaky hands exchanging money under tables as they progressed and stumbled their way through. They had been the centre of class attention until the war had thrown them all into the deep end. Claude had once called them free entertainment, with a full, happy grin on his mouth that betrayed his real feelings of joy and happiness for this development.

Ignatz brought out the best in him, and he hoped he did the same for his lover. They had faced so many trials, but neither of them had left the others side, even when deep down, he thought that the other would abandon him in his most significant time of need. But Ignatz never had, standing steadfast and watching his back when he could not guard his own back.

They had become a powerhouse of a unit on the battlefield. Ignatz becoming increasingly used to Lorenz picking him up midbattle when his position becomes compromised. And Lorenz adapting his lance position to compensate for his additional partner. In the beginnings of this tactic, they had knocked each other off the hose too many times to count. Bruises being treated with sweet kisses and soft touches until they had faded.

A small giggle broke him out of his musing. With a start, he looked down and smiled when his eyes locked with the soft amber eyes, full of love and still crusted with the sleep he had just woken up from. Without a word, he pulled his hand out from the covers and cradled Ignatz face within his palm before leaning in for a short, sweet kiss. The kiss lingered for a few seconds, before breaking.

Pressing their foreheads together, he smiled softly, “Good morning, my love, I hope you slept wonderfully and had peaceful, and soft dreams.” Holding Ignatz was always amazing, their bodies fitting together almost perfectly, like the goddess herself had made them be matching pieces. This was his favourite time of the way with no contest. Being able to hold his lover, and for the both of them to exist, together.

Ignatz nodded, before pressing his head into Lorenz’ neck, before whispering, “I dreamt of the both of us. We were at the beach, and you looked like an angel. So many canvases’ were scattered around me as I tried to capture your beauty. I could never get it just right, but every time I moved to another canvas, you would press kisses to my skin and call me the real artwork.”

Lorenz’ heart almost felt like bursting with love and fondness. Ignatz always told him about his dreams. They never failed to make his heart yearn for a time where no war would mar their happiness and the hopefully happy ending that they both deserved.


End file.
